Question: Simplify the following expression: ${-2(-7+8p)+5(-3p+1)}$
Distribute the ${-2}$ into the first set of parentheses: $ {-2(}\gray{-7+8p}{)} + 5(-3p+1) $ $ {14-16p} + 5(-3p+1) $ Distribute the ${5}$ into the parentheses: $ 14-16p + {5(}\gray{-3p+1}{)} $ $ 14-16p {-15p+5} $ Rewrite the expression to group the ${p}$ terms and numeric terms: $ {-16p - 15p} + {14 + 5}$ Combine the ${p}$ terms: $ {-31p} + {14 + 5}$ Combine the numeric terms: $ {-31p} + {19}$ The simplified expression is $-31p+19$